Une étiquette qui colle à la peau
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Temari décide d'organiser un party chez elle pour l'après match, mais tout ne tourne pas comme elle l'avait prévue.


**Une étiquette qui colle à la peau**

- Une super fiesta d'après match chez toi? demanda Tenten.  
- Mon père est parti en voyage d'affaire, alors c'est le moment idéal pour organiser le party du siècle, répliqua Temari.  
- Et tes frères? demanda Neji.  
- Ils ne me dénoncent pas, s'ils peuvent inviter leur amis.  
- Génial, soupira le brun. Des intello et des bizarroïdes...  
- Neji! s'offusqua la brune.  
- On s'en fiche, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Il va y avvoir tellement de monde, qu'on ne les croisera surment pas.  
- Uzumaki va surment être là en plus, se plaignit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que ta cousine à un oeil dessus, que tu dois le traiter ainsi, le réprimenda Tenten.  
- Je le déteste, un point c'est tout. Et de toute façon...si Kankuro invite ses amis, à coup sûr Nara va venir, fit-il remarquer.  
- Probablement, mais il va surement s'endormir dans un coin et il ne me pompera pas l'air, lui répondit la blonde.

***

- Une fiesta organisée par ta soeur, la chef des cherleeders qui me déteste à mort? demanda Shikamaru. Ouai d'accord, ajouta-t-il après un moment.  
- Ouin, mais Inuzuka va être là,commença Sora.  
- Ouai, je me souviens du cou des toilette, soupira Choji.  
- Et dire que ta soeur sort avec cet enfouarré, fit remarquer Shikamaru à Kankuro.  
- Ouai, sauf que moi, je suis plus costaud que lui, répliqua Kankuro. Alors il ne me provoque pas.  
- Il y a aussi le fait que s'il s'attaque à son beau-frère, sa copine ne couchera plus avec, avança Choji.  
- Hum...merci pour la "fantastique" image, fit Kankuro avec dégout.

***

23 heures, la fête bat son plein. La moitié des invités sont déjà ivre ou bien dansent comme des malades partout dans la maison et dans le jardin. Shikamaru avait décidé d'arriver plus tard, de sorte qu'il puisse se moquer des ivrognes de l'école. Il passa près de gars qui enchaînaient les shooters, se prit une bouteille de bière et sorti dans la cour arrière. Il savait que Choji se trouvait dans la cuisine, Sora devait être en train de danser et les trois autres se trouveraient dans le jardin, loin des brutes de l'école. Il y a d'abord Naruto. Blond, un brin naïf et abruti, mais ami avec tout monde et toujours souriant, sauf bien sûr lorqu'on le provoque. Ensuite, il y a Kankuro. Brun, gothique et bollé en science, mais aussi farceur. Pour finir, Gaara. Roux, skizophrène et doué en mathématique, malheureusement rejeter par tout le monde jusqu'à l'arrivé de Naruto.

- Tu te décides enfin à arriver, s'exclama Naruto en le voyant arriver.  
- Tu sais bien que les débuts de soirées sont toujours plates, lui répondit Shikamaru. Au-moins à cette heure, la majorité des grosses brutes sont déjà ivres morts.  
- Parfaitement raison, répliqua Kankuro. Si ça n'avait pas été chez moi, je serais arrivé plus tard.  
- Moi je ne serais tout simplement pas venu, donna son opignon le roux.  
- Tu m'étonnes, soupire le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Retourne-toi pas Shika, mais Tayuya approche, dit Kankuro en détournant le regard.

Shikamarut se retourna et regarda la rousse s'approcher de lui. Comme toujours, elle portait des vêtements ultra sexy pour faire fantasmer bien des gars.

- Je croyais que c'était un suicide social de venir me parler en publique, lui dit-il Shikamaru lorsqu'elle fut devant lui.  
- Dans ce genre de party c'est très différent, lui répondit-elle.  
- Ils t'ont mit au défi de...? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Couché avec toi.  
- C'est pas déjà fait? demanda Kankuro.  
- Oui, mais eux l'ignore, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est mal de profiter des gens...c'est qui?demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
- Devines, dit-elle.  
- Kiba? tenta Kankuro.  
- Non Kiba ne pari pas lorsque les risques de réussite sont faibles, fit remarquer Naruto.  
- Il n'a pas misé, mais c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée, confia la rousse.  
- Et qui a misé? demanda Shikamaru sans vrai intérêt.  
- Karin, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji et Temari, énuméra Tayuya.  
- Neji a parié? s'étonna Naruto.  
- Et Temari aussi? demanda Shikamaru, une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard.  
- C'est vrai que de la part de Neji c'est étonnant, mais pour Temari pas vraiment, leur répondit-elle. Elle a dit qu'aucune fille ne coucherait avec toi de peur de rester insatisfaite.  
- Aouch, ta réputation de fénéant te suis jusqu'au lit, se moqua Kankuro.  
- Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veux, moi je m'en fiche, dit Shikamaru avant de boire une autre gorgée de bière. Mais désolé, faire ça pendant un party, et chez quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.  
- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais j'ai quant même tenté le cou.

Pendant ce temps-là, un peu plus loin, les personnes qui avaient misé, les observaient attentivement.

- Même pour 50$ elle ne le fera pas, avança Temari.  
- C'est de Tayuya que tu parles, pour de l'argent elle va le faire, la contredit Tenten.  
- Moi je dis que c'est lui qui ne le fera pas, il est trop intègre pour ça, supposa Neji.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre croyant....rien avant le mariage, affirma à son tour Sasuke.  
- Il n'osera probablement pas l'embrasser, approuva la blonde.  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, commença Sakura.

Tout le monde ce retourna pour voi ce que la rose voulait dire. Shikamaru et Tayuya s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. La rousse avait passé ses bras autour du cou du brun et lui la tenait d'une main par la taille. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, Tayuya lui dit quelque chose qui fit sourire le jeune homme, puis s'éloigna de lui. Elle revint vers eux, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- Quoi, il n'a pas succombé à tes charmes? lui demanda Sasuke d'une voix moqueuse.  
- C'est pas son truc pendant un party, lui répondit-elle.  
- Il a dit ça? s'exclama Temari.  
- Oui alors je l'ai embrassé.  
- Ça on avait remarqué, fit Kiba.

***

- Enfin vous avez fini, soupira Naruto.  
- On sait qu'Hinata te manque, mais ce n'est pas n'autre faute si Neji veut pas qu'elle t'approche...ou soit dans ce genre de party, lui dit Shikamaru.  
- J'ai presque le goût de partir et aller lancer des cailloux à sa fenêtre, dit le blond sur un ton rêveur.  
- Je crois que tu lis trop, lui confia Gaara.  
- Ouai, tu commences à jouer trop souvent les Roméo ces jours-ci, confima Shikamaru.  
- Mais je suis en amour, se défendit Naruto.  
- Ça on le sait, s'exclama ses trois amis.  
- On commence à ce faire chier, s'exclama Shikamaru après un moment.  
- C'est soit Sora dans le salon, soit Choji dans la cuisine, lui répondit Kankuro.  
- Choji! s'écrièrent tous sauf Naruto.  
- Je me sens tout seul tout d'un coup, soupira Naruto.

En se moquant de lui, les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour y trouver Choji qui préparait des coktails à tout le monde. Il préparait tout ce qu'on lui demandait comme un pro.

- On en connait un qui va surement se trouver un job dans un bar, avança Kankuro.  
- En fait...j'ai été engagé dans un bar et je dois apprendre par coeur tous les mélanges, lui répondit Choji.  
- Et c'est l'occasion de te pratiqua, devina le blond.  
- T'as tout compris.

Ils discutaient tous les cinq, quand quelqu'un de complètement ivre bouscula Gaara.

- Et le monstre, tu ne peux pas faire attention, s'exclama le gars.  
- C'est toi qui lui est renté dedans, s'offusqua Naruto.  
- Et d'abors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? continua le gars sans faire attention à Naruto.  
- On habite ici pauvre naze, lui réppondit Kankuro.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, Temari a un gothique et un monstre comme frères, se moqua l'ivrogne.

l'entendant dire ça, Gaara voulu se jeter sur lui pour lui refaire le protrait, mais Choji et Naruto l'empêchèrent de justesse. Le gars continuait de le provoquer pendant que Kankuro et Shikamaru essayaient de l'éloigner. Temari arriva sur ces entre-faits et s'pprocha de ses frères pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Si tu veux encore être capable de parler, t'es mieux de te calmer et d'arrêter de de boire, le menaça Shikamaru.  
- Je vais continuer à boire si je veux, c'est pas un petit maigrichon comme toi qui va me faire peur.  
- En fait, il y a plus de chance que ce soit Gaara qui te défigure, mais il y a des chance que je l'aide.  
- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais pas être en train de dormir à cette heure?  
- L'idée t'es pas venu que si je dors durant la journée, c'est parce que je ne dors pas la nuit?  
- Non, parce que tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est de dormir et d'avoir des 100%.  
- De la part d'u crétin dans ton genre, c'est un vrai compliment.

Le gars ivre vit rouge et frappa Shikamaru à la machoir. Surprit et sous la force du coup, le brun s'effondra sur le comptoir. Échappant son verre qui se renverça sur Temari. Il se redressa tranquillement en essuyant le coin de sa bouche. Cet abruti ne l'avait pas manqué et une foule c'était compressée dans le cadre de la porte. Il regarda quelques secondes celui qui l'avait frapper et sans crier garde, mit son poing dans le visage de l'insolant. Tout le monde entendit un craquement et le vire s'étendre sur le sol. Le Nara se redressa en se massant le poing et sans dire un mot, sortit de la pièce.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais vu dans cet état, dit Sora à Choji en s'approchant d'eux.  
- Ouai, depuis le jour où il a mit Itachi au tapis, se souvint Naruto.  
- Attendez, il a battu le frère de Sasuke, leur demanda Kankuro.  
- Ouai, il y a deux ans il m'a défendu, lui expliqua Choji.

Temari était abasourdite de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Shikamaru avait d'un seul coup envoyer Kidomaru, un brute de l'école, au plancher. L'esprit confu, elle sorti de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller se changer. Le verre de Shikamaru avait laissé une sensation désagréable sur son gilet. Par chance, l'escalier était vide dût à l'animation qui avait eu dans la cuisine. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et se maudit de ne pas avoir vérouillé sa porte comme ses frères. Maintenant, il devait y avoir un couple qui s'envoyait en l'air dans son lit.

- Dégagez de ma, commença Temari en ouvrant la porte.

Elle s'arrêta en découvrant qui se trouvait dans son lit. Sakura et Kiba. La rose était assise sur le brun, seulement vêtue d'un string. Kiba la tenait par les hanche, lui aussi vêtu que de son boxer. Il s'étaient retournés vers elle lorsqu'elle avait parlé, surpris et paniqués. En secouant la tête de dégoût, Temari ressorti de sa chambre et prit la fuitevers le sous bois au fond du jardin. À la lisière des arbres, elle entendit des voix et en s'approchant, elle apperçu Tayuya et Shikamaru qui avaient l'air de s'engueuler.

- Tu comprends rien! s'écria Shikamaru.  
- Alors expliques-moi! Ça ne te dérangeais pas au début.  
- Ça va faire un mois, quand vas-tu avoir le courage de le dire? Si je ne suis qu'un bon coup, dis-le toute suite et je vais arrêter dem'imaginer des choses.  
- T'es pas qu'un bon coup, mais c'est compliqué...  
- C'est pas compliqué, t'as juste honte d'avouer que tu sors avec un fénéant.  
- Non c'est pas vrai!  
- Si et pour couronner le tout, ej suis un intello et ça briserait ta réputation, avança-t-il. Avoues-le au-moins!  
- Peut-être bien que j'ai honte d'être avec toi, mais ça ne diminu pas ce que je ressens pour toi.  
- J'en ai assez de me retenir et d'attendre que tu viennes vers moi. Si tu ne veux pas l'officialiser, je préfère tout arrêter maintenant, la menaça-t-il.

De sa cachette, Temari arrivait à voir la colère sur le visage de Shikamaru. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle n'arrêtait pas de découvrir des choses sur lui. Elle préféra s'éloigner avant d'être découverte et prit un autre chemin pour se rendre à la cabane en bois que ses frères et elle avaient construit il y a plusieurs années.

***

Après avoir repoussé Tayuya, Shikamaru s'enffonça un peu plus dans le sous bois...puis se perdit. Ce qui n'aidait pas son humeur. Il tournait en rond, ça c'était certain. Il prit donc son téléphone et éclaira sutour de lui. Il remarqua des planches sur le tronc de l'arbre juste à côté de lui et en levant la tête, il découvrit une cabane.

- Je savais que je la trouverais un jour, pensa Shikamaru à voix haute.  
- Kankuro ne te l'avait pas montré? demanda une voix au-dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta et en tournant légèrement la tête, il vit Temari assise dans le trou de la porte, une couverture sur les épaules.

- Ai-je la permission de monter? lui demanda-t-il.

Sans lui répondre, elle se décala sur le côté. Il en déduisit qu'elle acceptait, puis il monta l'échelle et alla s'assoir près d'elle.

- Je croyais que l'hôtesse ne devait pas abandonner ses invités, brisa-t-il le silence.  
- Je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche, ils vont s'amuser autant sans moi, lui répondit-elle.

Il ne fût pas surprit par ses propos, mais le ton qu'elle utilisa le fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elle avait parlé avec une voix presque éteinte.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Non.

Voilà, ça confirmait ses doutes. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, car en temps normal, elle ne se serait jamais confié à lui.

- Tu veux en parler? lui demanda Shikamaru en douceur.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il pu voir qu'elle avait les joues mouillées. Elle avait pleuré.

- Je dis ça pour être gentil, ajouta-t-il devant son manque de réaction.  
- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, la tête penchée. Le brun l'observait, attendant qu'elle casse le silence. En ressérant sa couverture, elle prit une grande respiration.

- J'ai surpris Kiba sur le point de se faire Sakura...dans mon lit, lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
- Aouch, je suis désolé pour toi, compati-t-il. Inuzuka a toujours été un abruti, ajouta-t-il.  
- C'est la dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir ce soir.  
- Je comprend, murmura Shikamaru.  
- Tu veux en parler? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
- Tss...de toute façon tu ne me croirais pas, lui répondit-il en souriant.  
- Il y a des grosses chances que oui. avança-t-elle. Je t'ai vu discuter avec Tayuya...ou plutôt vous disputer, lui révéla-t-elle devant son regard insistant.

Sous la surprise, il ouvrit grand les yeux et aucun sons ne sorti de sa bouche.

- Ça devait être dure de la voir fleurter avec d'autres garçons, compati-t-elle.  
- Elle ne l'a toujours pas compris, réussit-il à dire en regardant au loin. Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était même exitant, lui révéla-t-il après un moment de silence. Mais je ne veux plus de ce genre de relation, je veux quelque chose de sérieux.  
- Il y a des gens qui ne sont jamais sérieux et d'autres qui souffrent d'être leur jouet.  
- Des fois je déteste mon existance.  
- Alors on est deux, approuva-t-elle.  
- Quoi, les gens populaires peuvent détester leur existance? se moqua-t-il.  
- Et oui, ça arrive, lui confirma-t-elle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, réfléchissant à leur problèmes. Shikamaru se demandait s'il devait accepter de donner une seconde chance à Tayuya, même si c'était pour rester dans l'ombre. De son côté, Temari cherchait un sens à sa vie. Tout le monde la voyait comme la blonde sulfureuse, un brin stupide qui ne sait que bouger ses fesses pour encourager les équipes sportives.

- J'en ai mare! s'exclama soudainement Temari.  
- De quoi tu parles? lui demanda Shikamaru en sursautant.  
- Désolé, j'ai pensé à voix haute, s'excusa-t-elle. Ma réputation, ajouta-t-elle devant sa question muette.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas une blonde stupide qui ne sait rien faire, s'expliqua-t-elle.  
- Qui dit ça?  
- Plein de monde pensent que je ne sais que danser. Mais c'est faux, j'ai plein de talent! Je cuisine, je fais de la couture, j'adore les langues étrangèrent...et l'histoire, énuméra-t-elle. J'aime aussi beaucoup l'histoire.  
- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.  
- Je sais, dit-elle maintenant plus calme. Désolé, je parle trop, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau avec un sourire gêné.  
- Bah...au-moins ça brise le silence, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit une bonne respiration et entra dans la cabane sans un mot. Le brun tourna la tête vers l'entrée et essaya de voir ce que la blonde fesait. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, elle revenait déjà avec deux bouteilles de bière.

- T'as soif? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille.  
- Vous avez de la bière dans votre cabane? resta surprit Shikamaru.  
- Comme si notre père nous laisserait en avoir dans la maison.  
- Il est toujours parti, non?  
- Oui, mais on ne sait jamais quand il revint, alors on ne prend pas de chance et on laisse ici.  
- Pratique. Je devrais essayer, de sorte que ma mère ne puisse pas les trouver...Ah non j'y pense, je n'ai pas de cabane pour me cacher, soupira-t-il.

En riant, ils prirent chacun une gorgée de leur bouteille et commencèrent une discution sur l'histoire. À la surprise du brun, Temari s'y connaissait réellement et généralement il n'y avait qu'avec Naruto qu'il pouvait en parler. Bien que la discution terminait toujours sur la littérature.

- Je ne me souvins plus de la dernière fois où j'ai autant parler d'histoire, lui avoua-t-il.  
- De quoi parles-tu avec les autres?  
- Avec Choji c'est la cuisine, Sora les langues, Kankuro les sciences, Gaara les mathématiques et Naruto la littérature, énuméra-t-il.  
- Naruto et littérature dans la même phrase...c'est étrange.  
- Et oui, Naruto n'est pas un abruti fini. Il est même meilleur que moi en se qui concerne la littérature et l'écriture.  
- On m'annoncerait la fin du monde que je serais pas plus surprise.

Le brun éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par Temari.

- Alors je t'apprend que c'est réellement la fin du monde, parce qu'on est en train de rire ensemble à place de s'entre tuer, lui dit-il calmement.  
- Oui...c'est...une première, essait-elle d'articulier en reprenant son souffle. Ouf, ça fait du bien de rire un peu.  
- Allez avoue, t'as mis quelque chose dans la bière, dit-il en regardant sa bouteille. Parce que là, la situation n'est pas normal, continu-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.  
- Quoi, je ne te l'avais pas dit? J'ai mis du speed dedans, entra-t-elle dans son jeu.  
- Oh non, maintenant je suis drogué, dit-il sur un ton faussement scandalisé.

Pour la xième fois, un fou rire les prit. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, lorsqu'il entendirent du bruit. En tendant l'oreille, ils purent entendre des branches craquer. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la cabane et observèrent les allentours en ne sortant que la tête.

- Est-ce que t'arrives à comprendre ce que les voix disent, chuchotta Shikamaru.  
- Non, mais je suis persuadée que c'est Neji et Tenten, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je crois qu'ils me cherchent, ajout-elle après un moment à essayer d'entendre leur discution.  
- Ils savent où est la cabane?  
- Non.  
- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait quitté en plein milieur de son propre party, dit la voix de Tenten au loin.  
- Avec le fight de Nara et Kidomaru, je comprend qu'elle ait envie de partir, dit la voix de Neji.  
- Mais où est cette foutu cabane, s'exclama Tenten.  
- Elle ne te l'a jamais dit?  
- Non, il n'y a qu'elle et ses frères qui savent où elle se trouve.

Tranquillement, leur voix s'éloignèrent et Temari se mit soudainement à rire. Shikamaru se tourna vers elle et la regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de drôle? lui demanda Shikamaru.  
- Ça paraît que Neji ne me connaît pas si bien que ça, lui répondit-elle en rigolant. Comme si une bataille me ferait quitter une soirée, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils gardèrent le silence, les souvenirs de leur présence ici refaisait surfacce. Puis tout à coup, Temari engagea la conversation sur l'avenir, ce qui se passerait dans quelques mois, soit l'université. Pour le brun, tout était déjà tracé, mais pour la jeune fille c'était encore le brouillard.

- J'ai fait deux demandes, dans deux villes et dans deux programmes différents. Malheureusement, j'ai été accepté dans les deux et je n'arrive pas à me décider.  
- Lequel te passionne le plus?  
- C'est ça le problème, soupira Temari. Je l'ai aime autant. Stylisme à Suna avec Kankuro ou bien langues modernes à Kumo. Mais c'est tellement loin.  
- Moi je suis obligé de m'éloigner de ma famille, car l'institu de science et technologie se trouve à Kumo. Il ne te restes plus qu'à choisir par rapport à tes besoins.  
- Mes besoins?  
- Famille et confort ou bien liberté et aventure, résuma-t-il.

La jeune fille resta pensive. De quoi avait-elle besoin? C'était une bonne question. Elle l'ignorait. Puis sans le vouloir, elle fut prit par un baillement.

- Désolé, un petit coup de fâtigue, s'excusa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
- C'est rien, je ne me, commença-t-il avant de bailler à son tour. Et voilà c'est contagieux.

La jeune fille se leva et fouilla dans une malle, d'où elle sortit une autre couverture et un long oreiller. Elle donna la couverture au brun et mit l'oreiller derrière elle.

- Je ne prendrai pas de chance, je m'allonge toute suite au cas où que je m'endorme, dit-elle en s'allongeant.  
- Tu dors souvent ici? demanda-t-il en l'imitant.  
- Pas souvent, mais ça arrive.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, ils discutèrent de la vie, oubliant tous les conflit qu'ils avaient eux dans le passé.

***

Il devait être à peine huit heures, quand la sonnerie d'un cellulaire se fit entendre. Shikamaru se mit à fuiller dans son pantalon, pendant que Temari, endormi sur lui, se décolait lentement.

- Oui? répondit-il d'une voix endormie.  
* Shikamaru, t'es où? demanda une voix paniqué.  
- Chez Kankuro, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa? commença à paniqué le brun.  
* Ta mère a eu un accident, lui dit son père.  
- Quoi? T'es où? demanda-t-il complètement réveillé maintenant.  
* À l'hôpital, trouve quelqu'un pour t'amené.  
- D'accord, je fais vite, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Temari s'était redressée et le regardait. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, elle comprit que c'était sérieux et rangea rapidement les couvertures et l'oreiller dans la malle.

- Tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé.  
- À l'hôpital?  
- Ma mère a eu un accident.

Sur ceci, ils sortirent en vitesse de la cabane et coururent jusqu'à la maison. Temari se dépêcha d'aller chercher son sac et emmena le brun jusqu'à sa voiture. Durant tout le trajet, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Shikamaru était trop nerveux pour parler et la blonde respecta son silence. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ça, elle partageait la nervosité du jeune homme. Après trente minutes de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Temari peinait à suivre Shikamaru, mais en même temps elle comprenait son empressement. Devant la réceptionniste, il eu de la difficulté à bien articuler et ce fût donc la jeune fille qui parla à sa place. Malheureusement, Yoshino était encore au urgence et Shikaku se trouvait quelque part dans l'hôpital. La blonde l'ammena donc dans la salle d'attente pour l'aider à patienté. Il avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Tout ce que Temari pouvait faire pour le calmer, c'était de lui frotter le dos. Après un moment, elle vit des gouttes tomber sur le pantalon du brun. En apparence il pouvait paraitre dur et imperturbable, mais au fond il était sensible. Sans réfléchir, seulement par une simple pultion amicale, elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de trouver les bons mots pour le calmer.

- Shh, fit-elle. Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle en commençant un petit balancement. Dans quelques minutes, un médecin va venir te dire qu'elle est en salle de réveil. J'en suis persuadée.

Bien que ce fût bref, ces mots réchauffèrent le coeur du brun. Malgré toutes leurs différences, toutes leurs chicanes du passé étaient maintenant oubliées. Tous ce qui s'étaient passé durant la fiesta les avaient énormément rapprochés. La tête dans le creu du cou de Temari, Shikamaru retrouvait tranquillement son calme et ses larmes diminuaient de plus en plus. Lui frottant une dernière fois le dos, elle s'éloigna de lui. En la regardant à peine, il lui souffla un merci à peine audible, mais ce fut bien suffisant pour Temari. Ils durent attendre encore quinze minutes, avant qu'un médecin n'arrive. Shikaku l'accompagnait. Shikamaru se redressa et regarda son père . Ce dernier avait l'air soulagé.

- Je vous laisse, dit le médecin à Shikaku.  
- Merci, lui répondit-il  
- Alors? demanda Shikamaru.  
- Tout va bien, elle est hors de danger, lui dit-il. Ils sont en train de la transférer dans une salle de réveil.

Les épaules de Shikamaru se détendirent d'un seul coup lorsqu'il soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu peur, car bien même qu'il s'en plaigne continuellement, il serait triste de perdre sa mère. C'était quant même elle qui lui avait donné la vie. Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de Yoshino. Temari y comprit, bien qu'elle fut surprise que Shikamaru lui propose de les suivre. Arrivée devant la chambre, la blonde fit comprendre à Shikamaru qu'elle préférait les laisser en famille et qu'elle l'attendrait dans le couloir.

- Tes sûr? lui demanda-t-il. Ça risque de prendre un moment.  
- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai un livre dans mon sac, lui-répondit-elle. Et tu pourras toujours te racheter en m'aidant à faire le ménage chez moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Un sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme et il entra dans la chambre de sa mère, où celle-ci dormait encore. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise juste à côté de son père. Celui-ci caressait le dos de la main de sa femme, puis il leva le regard vers son fils.

- Qui est cette fille? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Temari, c'est la soeur de Kankuro.  
- Et Tayuya?  
- Quoi Tayuya?  
- Fait pas comme si je l'ignorais, le nargua Shikaku.  
- Le peu qu'il y avait est terminé, soupira-t-il. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quelque chose de sérieux.  
- De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas, lui dit son père. Je la trouvais trop vulgaire et sans personnalité, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de son fils. À la différence de celle-ci, dit-il en montrant Temari par la fenêtre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Qu'elle me fait penser à ta mère à votre âge. Agressive au premier abord, mais tendre lorsqu'on apprend à la connaître, expliqua-t-il d'un air songeur.

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné avec incertitude, pas certain de comprendre ce que son père voulait dire. à la vue du regard de son fils, Shikaku éclata de rire, ce qui contraria Shikamaru.

- Qu'elle ne commencera surement pas une relation sans que ce ne soit sérieux... Et je dois avouer qu'elle ferait une très jolie brue...mais c'est toi, lui confia son père.

Shikamaru regarda la blonde par la fenêtre et la détailla un instant. Elle était belle, voir plus et ça il ne l'avait jamais nié. Et depuis leur discution dans la cabane, il ne la trouvait plus seulement jolie, mais aussi très captivante. Puis il ne fallait pas oublié qu'ils avaient réussit à s'entendre. Mais le plus important, c'était sa présence dans un moment pareil...c'était indescriptif. Sa seule présence l'avait aidé à se calmer et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir pleuré devant une autre personne que ses parents. Et en même temps, elle sentait bon. C'était stupide, mais il aimait son parfum. Malgré la nuit passé dehors, sa peau et ses cheveux avaient encore une odeur d'épice.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque, laissa tombé Shikamaru.  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, le contrdis son père. Les yeux sont le miroir des sentiments, regardes-les bien.

Le fils regarda son père, puis sa mère. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Shikaku lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Il se leva donc après quinze minutes et sorti dans le couloir. La blonde releva la tête, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte.

- Bon, le ménage ne se fera pas tout seul, lui dit-il.  
- Alors allons-y, lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Durant le trajet du retour, l'ambiance était totalement à l'opposé de l'allé. Ils continuèrent leur conversation de la nuit dernière sur l'université. Plus elle discutait avec lui, plus Temari avançait dans son choix. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure de la jeune fille, il ne restait pratiquement plus personne et Gaara s'activait déjà à ramasser le jardin avec Neji et Tenten. Temari leur fit signe qu'elle allait s'occuper de l'intérieur avec Shikamaru, qui l'avait suivi jusque dans le jardin. Tenten et Neji se regardèrent surprit de voir ses deux là bien s'entendre. Dans son coin, le roux essayait de masquer son sourire. Il les avait vu endormi dans la cabane, dans les bras de l'autre.  
Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon, Temari fut découragé par le bordel qui s'y trouvait. De plus, il restait quatre personnes d'endormi sur les divans.

- On commence par ramasser ce qui traine, on les réveille et on nettoie, évalua Shikamaru.  
- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui a taché le planché, dit Temari d'un air dégoûté en regardant dans un coin du salon.  
- Ça l'air...gluant, dit Shikamaru en regardant de plus près.  
- Dis-moi pas qu'il y a du monde qui on osé faire ÇA dans le salon?  
- Alors je ne te le dis pas, dit-il en se redressant.

Ils commencèrent à ramasser les verres et croustilles qui trainaient un peu partout, puis le brun se sacrifia et nettoya la tache louche, pendant que la blonde réveillait les derniers fêtards. Lorsque le salon fut propre, ils durent s'occuper des chambres. Gaara et Kankuro avaient été intelligent en vérouillant leur porte, mais il y avait des couples qui avaient profité de la chambre de son père et de la sienne. Ils firent donc rapidement le tour de la première. Temari retirait les draps pour les laver plus tard, pendant que le brun ramassait se qui trainait...et malheureusement, une ou deux capotes utilisées.

- J'en reviens pas qu'il y ait des gens qui se croient tout permit, dit Shikamaru complètement découragé.  
- J'ai ma leçon, je n'inviterai plus toute l'école pour faire la fête, se promit Temari.  
- Trop d'ouvrage à faire après? se moqua le brun.  
- Oui, mais aussi trop dégueulasse. Bon maintenant je dois m'attaquer à ma chambre.

Ce qu'ils firent toute suite. La jeune fille arrachait ses draps et les mettaient en tas près de la porte, puisqu'à la quantité de coussins qu'elle avait, elle en aurait pour au-moins deux voyages. Lorsqu'elle revint du premier, elle trouva le brun avec un string rouge dans les mains.

- Euh...c'est à toi ou quelqu'un l'a oublié? lui demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Elle lui prit des mains, regarda l'étiquette et le jeta à la poubelle en disant "Ce n'est pas un des miens" sans aucune gêne. En revenant de son deuxième voyage dans la salle de lavage, elle revint avec des draps propres, qu'elle mit sur son lit.

-Tu peux m'aider? lui demanda-t-elle.

Lorsque ceci fut terminé, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, complètement épuisés. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, mais étrangement ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Shikamaru fini par s'allonger en s'étirant. Il repensa à se que son père lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte.

- Est-il possible que notre relation est évoluer si vite? se demanda-t-il mentalement. En une nuit on est devenu ami et ce matin le lien qui s'est créé est bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé.  
- Au fait, merci pour le coup de main, lui dit-elle en se retournant. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti toute seule.  
- Je te devais bien ça, lui dit-il en se redressant. Ta présence se matin m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Oh et si tu pouvais garder pour toi mon moment de faiblesse, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
- C'est normal de réagir comme ça, t'as failli perdre ta mère, lui dit-elle. C'est si tu n'avais pas pleuré que ça aurait été anormal, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
- Merci, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre maintenant. Mais quelqu'un vint brisé se moment.

- Ouin, ça ne te prend pas beaucoup de temps pour te revirer de bord, déclara une voix sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Kiba? sursauta Temari. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?  
- J'étais venu te parler Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée.  
- Toute suite après t'être fait Sakura dans mon lit? lui demanda-t-elle complètement furieuse.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'étais saoul...  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, alors dégage de ma chambre, lui cria-t-elle en se levant.  
- Quoi, tu veux te consoler dans les bras de Nara? lui dit-il méchament. Je coyais qu'il ne pourrais jamais satisfaire une fille. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier quand tu as mis Tayuya au défi de se le taper? la provoqua Kiba.  
- Ça c'était avant que je découvre que tu étais qu'un salop de première, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
- Je suis peut-être un salop de première, mais au-moins je l'assume. Toi tu n'es qu'une salope et tu ne t'en rend même pas...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, puisque Shikamaru venait de le plaquer au mur. La jeune fille laissa échappé un petit cri de surprise devant la réaction de Shikamaru. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais les yeux de Kiba se voilèrent de peur. Il avait vu le combat entre Itachi et Shikamaru, et se souvenait très bien que c'était ce dernier qui avait gagné.

- Si c'est pour l'insulter, tu peux parti toute suite, le menaça Shikamaru. Et je crois que tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, ajouta-il à voix basse pour que seul Kiba l'entende.

Le conserné se dégagea brutalement et sorti de la chambre sans un mot. La blonde regardait toujours le jeune homme dos à elle, qui essayait de reprendre son calme. Ses sentiments pour Temari avait évolué un peu trop vite à son goût, au point d'en perdre son sang froid en l'entendant se faire insulter. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et le fit se retourner vers elle en déposant sa main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent un moment et ils se comprirent toute suite. Elle glissa sa main derrière le cou de Shikamaru et rapprocha son visage pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Chacun furent chamboulés par les émotions que ce simple baisé provoqua en eux.

Comme quoi deux personnes différentes peuvent être au fond semblable.

Et pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, Temari choisit d'étudier à Kumo et accepta la demande de Shikamaru d'habite ensemble.


End file.
